Truth Or Lick
by Axcent
Summary: The pool is a good place to gain access to boy's elbows. They can't lick them themselves, someone has to do it.


Based roughly off a true story XD Matt's such a mama's boy.

Truth Or Lick

Rain fell in sheets from the thick clouds hanging in the sky, tapping its sombre beat against the car windows. A freckled face peered out the windows, mouth tilted into a small frown as he stared at the grey city around him. The boy shifted in his seat to glare at his mother, who was seated at the steering wheel, humming a song that played only in her head.

"I already said I don't want to go." The boy pouted, widening his shockingly green eyes behind the goggles strapped around his head.

Even though his mother couldn't see the boy's puppy dog look, she knew what trick he was trying to pull. "You need to get out more." went back to her humming.

"Need to get out my ass." Matt mumbled, huffing and leaning towards the window again, where the pool building was looming.

"Excuse me?" His mother manoeuvred into a parking space, pulled back the clutch, and turned to her son. "I'm doing this for you. Smile and like it." Her face melted back into her easy smile and she ruffled her son's thick red hair.

"I didn't say anything." Matt told his mother, rolling his eyes and opening his door. A sheet of rain hit him as he stepped into the parking lot and hurried towards the doors, his mother trying to grab for his hand as they pushed into the lobby area.

"I'm thirteen, mum, I can walk by myself." Matt bumped his mother's shoulder playfully and smiled at her.

She laughed airily and threw her arm around his thin shoulders. "I never would have guessed. Sure I shouldn't carry you?"

The woman behind the counter smiled at them as they walked up, handed them bracelets to show they had paid to swim, turned back to the phone and slipped back into a heated conversation about which boy in her class had the best butt.

At the door to the change rooms, mother and son separated. Matt pulled open the turquoise door with a sigh and accepted his bathing suit from his mother as she slipped into the women's change room.

Inside the room, Matt changed quickly in an attempt to get away from all the other people changing. He didn't know why, but the sight of their bare chests intrigued him in a way he didn't think was normal for a guy.

His shorts, of course, were covered in Pokémon. Pokémon was his current obsession, and of course, he loved mudkips. They were adorable, after all.

Once in the pool area, Matt tip toed his way down the steps of the larger pool, shivering with the change in temperature. He wrapped his slender arms around his bare torso, looking around at the people already in the water.

One of the people he glanced at was a blonde boy by the name of Mello, who was visiting the pool with his friends. Mello, whose swim trunks were entirely free of mudkips, was splashing his friends periodically as they played a game of truth or dare, aiming, of course, for their eyes.

"Okay, okay, Mello stop it!" Screeched one of the other boys, a tall older one by the name of Beyond, who had a way of scaring most people who approached him. "See that kid over their? No, not that one." He grabbed Mello under the chin and swivelled his head over so his cerulean gaze rested on Matt, who had made it up to waist in the water. "The ginger. I dare you to lick his elbow." Beyond smirked and pushed Mello towards the steps, where Matt was still watching the water with a certain vague interest, as though examining a rather interesting science experiment.

"Alright, alright!" Called Mello, aiming a squirt of water at Beyond and ducking under the water. He swam towards the other boy, laughing to himself. The kid was sort of good looking. This wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi there." Mello popped out of the water in front of Matt, making the redhead jump and tumble backwards. He then scrambled back up to the top of the stairs in fright.

"Water doesn't bite." Mello pulled his wet bangs off his face and raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Right. Well, how would you know? Maybe it does and... and it just likes you." Matt blushed and sat on the top step, swirling his toes around the pool.

"Okay." Mello slid up to sit next to Matt, copying him and dipping his feet in. Then, with lightning speed, he pulled Matt towards him by the elbow and licked him, before returning to his foot swirling without batting an eyelash.

Matt squeaked. Then he scooted over. Then he stared.

"Does this mean we're in love?" He asked the blonde boy, tilting his head and leaning over to see his face under all those bangs.

"Maybe." Mello held back laughter, turning away from Matt to hide the huge grin stretching across his face.

"Okay." Matt said. "But I'd like you not to ever do that again."

Beyond gave Mello the thumbs up from across the pool, smirking wickedly.


End file.
